The present invention relates to drive devices for hybrid vehicles having two electric motors.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,862,887 (refer to cols. 1 and 2 and FIG. 1) discloses an example of a hybrid vehicle drive device having the structure shown in FIG. 5. This hybrid vehicle drive device is structured by connecting in sequence in the direction of the power transfer of the engine 101 (i.e., left to right in FIG. 5), an engine 101, an engine output shaft 102, a first electric motor 103, a torsional vibration damper 104, a clutch 105, a second electric motor 106, a transmission input shaft 107, and a transmission 108. Here, the transmission input shaft 107 is disposed in the axial direction of the engine output shaft 102. The clutch 105 is disposed coaxially to a rotation center line 109 of the engine output shaft 102 and the transmission input shaft 107, and these two shafts 102, 107 are connected so as to enable torque transfer. The first electric motor 103 has a rotor 103a and a stator 103b connected to the engine output shaft 102, and the first electric motor 103 is disposed coaxially to the rotation center line 109. The second electric motor 106 has a rotor 106a and a stator 106b connected to the transmission input shaft 107, and the second electric motor 106 is disposed coaxially to the rotation center line 109. The torsional vibration damper 104 is connected to the engine output shaft 102 and to the engine side (primary side) portion of the clutch 105 so as to be held stationary. In addition, the rotor 103a of the first electric motor 103 is connected to the engine output shaft 102 so as to enable torque transfer, this connection being to the left side of the torsional vibration damper 104 in the power transfer direction of the engine 101.